Healing: Saving the White Sorceress
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Udonna's story is not finished. When the Great War ends, she loses her entire family—son, husband, brother-in-law, and sister—along with many dear friends. This is her story—the story of her healing process and how the rangers helped to save her, to heal her. This is her struggle for survival, healing, peace and how the rangers become the best thing that could have happened to her.
1. Prologue

_Healing: Saving the White Sorceress_

_Udonna's POV_

I opened my eyes and buried my face in my pillow as tears streamed down my face. I bit into it, a desperate effort to muffle my shrieks—my shrieks of pain, of loss, of grief. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. A part of me wished I had not survived the Great War, but then who would care for my niece, for little orphaned Clare?

Oh, how I hated the Darkness. I hated them! I hated every servant of the Master with a burning hatred—so powerful it rivaled that of my late husband, my—I can't even think _his _name—it hurts too much. The Master and his army had taken everything from me—my whole family! My sister died sealing the Gates. _He _died behind the gates. My little boy—my baby Bowen—died when Daggeron was murdered by that treacherous Calindor. My brother-in-law—Mathias—murdered. The only one left in my broken family—is my niece, little three-year-old Clare.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, the images flashed across my mind—_him_ telling Niella to stay back and seal the Gates with a spell, that it was the only way, Niella dying, and knowing, just knowing, that my husband died back there. Then Bowen being murdered—he was just an innocent baby! My brother-in-law's limp form in the backyard and hiding it from Clare. Daggeron dead—somewhere unknown. The tears fell faster now.

I curled up and then heard the now-familiar pitter-patter of footsteps—Clare needed me. I forced myself to be strong for her—to never let her see me cry. I swiftly cast a spell that removed all traces of my crying. "Udonna, will you tell me a story?" the three-year-old asked.

See, she believes that she was an orphan that I had taken in—unaware that technically, Niella had made me promise to protect and raise the little girl, and that she was really my niece.

I nodded and told a swift story about her mother, always leaving out that we were sisters, telling her instead that we had been best friends. Clare nodded and I sent her back to bed. I curled back up on my bed and tears streamed down my face once more. _I miss you all so much, my family_, I thought, forcing myself back to sleep, knowing another nightmare would soon awaken me.


	2. Two Years Later

_Two years. Two years of agonizing torture. How long must I suffer?_ I sobbed into my pillow again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and ordered, "Don't think of what you lost. Think of Clare. She needs you. You must be strong—for her."

Tears streamed down my face. Clare reminded me so much of Niella. I went outside, wearing my now normal dark cloak. "Are you trying to torture me?!" I screamed at the sky as the tears fell freely now.

I trudged back inside and hung my cloak up on the hook. I stared longingly out the window. There was nothing left to be taken from me. My heart—or what was left of it—couldn't take much more of this _pain_—this agonizing pain.

I closed my eyes and reached for one of _his_ shirts. I buried my face in it and cried, breathing in _his_ scent—sweet wood smoke. I knew I should get rid of _his_ things but I can't do it—I'm not strong enough. I have to force myself to pretend that—by some miracle—_he_ survived. If I didn't do that, I would die.

Slowly an idea began forming in my mind. I cleaned up and called, "Clare?"

Five-year-old Clare tripped into my room. I smiled indulgently and asked, "Child, would you like to become my apprentice?"

Clare nodded and said, "Yes, Udonna. Thank you, Udonna."

I hugged her and I said, "We'll start this afternoon."

Clare grinned happily up at me and I smiled back at her—not as much of a real smile I would have liked, but she didn't notice.


	3. Accepting the Truth

Since I've begun training Clare as my apprentice, my life has become far more exciting than I ever imagined it could.

Some days, it hurts to look at Clare, because for some reason instead of seeing my niece I see my sister. I'm terrified that someday I'll slip and call her Niella or worse, call her Nellie—which was the nickname I'd given Niella when I was three. _Niella's birthday_, I thought, _and the anniversary of the end of the Great War_.

I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. I growled, feeling very frustrated at myself—I'd told Clare to go have fun, but to be careful and to not go too far. She had nodded and quickly scampered outside. "Why can't I make it through a day without crying?!" I demanded, punching my pillow.

I glanced at it. I was going to need to get a new pillow soon at the rate I was going. In the past six years, I've gone through so many pillows from biting them so no one hears my silent screams and to hide my tears.

I paced and forced myself to think the one thing I'd never allowed myself to think. _Leanbow is dead. He's never coming back. Face it Udonna. Let him go. He's not coming back—not this time._

I shook my head. I clenched my jaw and forced the dreaded sentence out. "Leanbow…" A sharp hiss of agony escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around my torso as the tears began to fall again. "Is dead and is never coming back—not now, not ever," I forced myself to admit the truth.

I numbly walked over to the closet and yanked out all of his clothes. I breathed in his scent that still lingered on each outfit. I grabbed a box and swiftly packed them away.

I bit my lip—I couldn't destroy what had become my only comfort. I stared at the box and then slowly shoved it into the farthest reaches of the closet—not too far from I'd stored the Mystic Force wands. I nodded and slammed the closet doors shut.

I went out to the main room. "Now to find Clare," I murmured to myself.

I soon found her, sitting on a log just outside Rootcore. "Child, why are you not playing?" I asked, frowning.

"I don't feel like playing. I miss Mother," she whispered.

My eyes watered and I sat next to her. "I miss her, too, Clare, I miss her, too," I wrapped my arms around Clare and we sat there for several minutes.

A crash of thunder echoed around the forest. "Let's get inside—before we get soaked," I said, pulling the blonde to her feet and inside the safety of Rootcore.


	4. Udonna, You're Done Caring For Clare

"Twelve years," I whispered to myself. "Twelve years of torturous agony."

I went out to the main room and said, "Clare, dear child, I'm going out for a while. Don't touch anything until I come back."

Clare nodded and I left Rootcore. I wandered along until I reached the lake where _he_ had proposed fourteen years ago. "Why am I here?" I asked, shaking violently as tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my face.

I twirled my wedding and engagement rings around my fingers and wept for my sister. I sobbed for my husband and my son. I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined how my son would have looked had he lived—_a handsome little twelve year-old boy with his father's looks and temper and stubbornness and maybe a little bit of stubbornness from me and his eyes would be a beautiful blue-green, maybe hazel, color—his eyes had begun to change colors to match both our eyes right before I'd handed him over to Daggeron to be taken to safety. He had been so scared that day—and I don't blame him—maybe he had cried for me in his last hours—get off that thought, Udonna—you're going to make yourself cry harder. Back to imagining how he's supposed to look—he would be a sweet, well-behaved little boy who would always do what was right and honorable, the way his father would have. He would essentially be a younger version of his father, with a little bit of me in there. Even after twelve years, I still couldn't bring myself to think my husband's name or hear it or say it. Would I always be this broken?_ I kicked a rock angrily into the pool._ Whoever came up with the phrase "Time heals all wounds" was wrong. There are some wounds that time can never heal—the loss of a sister, the loss of a child—the loss of your child—and the loss of your one true love._

I stared at the pool and prepared to give up, when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and yanked me to safety. I blinked and murmured, "Thank you, kind Troblin."

"Name's Phineas," he replied, with a grin. "Your ward is pretty worried about you, Miss."

My eyes widened. "Clare!" I gasped, ready to run back to Rootcore and I turned to race for home before something happened to Clare.

Phineas nodded and we raced to Rootcore. I saw the Snow Prince and he said, "Udonna, you are to come with me."

"Where's Clare?" I demanded, furiously of my brother.

"She's with the Mystic Mother. You're not stable enough to care for her anymore," he replied.

"I can care for her," I insisted. "I'm perfectly fine, brother!"

He groaned and said, "No, you're not, sis. I've been watching over you and I've seen you breaking and crying… And then your almost suicide stunt earlier! Good Lord, Udonna, if you can't keep yourself together, why should you be caring for Clare? There is _no_ way that you can continue to care for Clare with your current mental state. I _won't_ allow it."

"I promised Niella," I hissed.

He nodded and said, "I'm well aware of that, but you need time to grieve for Daggeron, Niella, Bowen, and especially your husband, Leanbow."

I flinched and the Snow Prince murmured, "Sorry, I forgot you didn't like to think or say or hear _his_ name."

I nodded. Then I glared at my brother and, as I tried to push past him, he grabbed me by the waist. "Udonna, listen to me!" he ordered.

I grumbled and slowly turned to look at him. "I only want to help—I was responsible for you—and I wasn't there when you were a child, but I'm going to start making it up to you, starting by helping you start to heal, by ensuring you have time to properly grieve—for Niella, for Bowen, and for _him_," he murmured gently, pulling me into a hug.

I blinked and then buried my face against his shoulder and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and, tightening his grip, began humming Mother's old lullaby. "Let's go home," he whispered, waving his hand, teleporting us to his dimension—where I had grown up as a child until I was seventeen and first met _him_. The Snow Prince wrapped one arm around my waist and lugged me into the palace and into my old room—before we moved to the Mystic Forest so Niella could help with the battle and I could stay with my husband, Niella and I would have separate rooms—and gently put me to bed. I smiled weakly up at him and drifted off to sleep, knowing full well in an hour I'd be awakened by another nightmare.


	5. Moving Back Home & Problems

_The Snow Prince's POV_

I left my little sister in her old room. I went downstairs to the training room and punched a wall furiously. _He _had hurt her so badly—_he'd_ broken her. "Leanbow, you bastard," I swore under my breath. "You broke my little sister and—if you're alive somewhere in the Underworld—you better have a damn good explanation for this, you son of a bitch. And if you don't, you will suffer my wrath."

I tilted my head and heard Udonna's soft cries and raced up to her side. I pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed her heart out. "What is it?" I asked, worriedly.

"The last battle," she sobbed out. "Bowen, his father, Niella—they left me."

I rubbed her back. She was hurting and I had no clue what to do. Maybe I'd messed up. Maybe I should have kept Clare with me and sent Udonna to the Mystic Mother.

I didn't know what I was doing. I turned and saw Mystic Mother entering the room. "Snow Prince, I will take Udonna. There is only one way to help her," she ordered.

"How?" I asked, rocking my little sister.

"We put her under a spell—long enough for her to recover—and then let her return to the Forest," Mystic Mother answered.

I nodded and Mystic Mother ordered, "Watch over her body."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Mystic Mother. I will, Mystic Mother."


	6. Conversations Accusations & Explanations

_Mystic Mother's POV_

I turned to the fifteen-year-old Clare and said, "Why don't you go explore?"

"Be careful," Udonna called, sleepily.

I smiled weakly at the broken sorceress's concern for her ward.

"Snow Prince?" I asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yes, Mystic Mother?" he replied.

"What were you talking about, being responsible for Udonna?" I asked, worriedly—once a mother, always a mother.

Udonna stirred slightly and he slowly answered, "Father died two weeks before Udonna was born. Mother died giving birth to Udonna."

Udonna turned and glared at her brother. "All this time," she accused. "All these years you _knew_ that our parents were never coming back you and you _never_ told me?! How is that even fair?! You _knew_ they were dead. I had just as much right to know."

"You were a child," he hissed back at her. "How was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh, by the way, Udonna, our parents are dead,'" he muttered sarcastically.

I blinked and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"They'd gone away on a trip," Udonna answered, scowling at her brother.

I frowned and asked, "And you never told her when she was older, because why?"

"I stopped being around—when she was fifteen—I was training the Mystic Force," he replied.

"So who cared for Udonna?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. _Right now, my original plan was now being reworked._

"Niella did," Udonna admitted. "She did most of the work when it came to raising me. I don't really remember seeing him"—points to Snow Prince—"around that often—maybe once in a while to check on me, he wasn't around that often."

I took a deep breath and said, "OK, new plan. Udonna, you are to come with me. Snow Prince, you are to care for Clare until Udonna is stable enough to resume her role as Clare's guardian. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mystic Mother," Udonna and Snow Prince both replied.

"Mystic Mother?" Udonna asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, child?" I asked.

"May I—may I—talk to Clare for a few minutes. This is all so confusing," the red-haired sorceress admitted.

I nodded and said, "Yes. While you're with Clare, I need to talk to your brother."

As soon as Udonna was gone, I demanded, "Why did you all of a sudden become concerned about her?"

"Clare somehow managed to contact me—she takes after her mother more than her father—and she told me that Udonna had gone for a walk and had never come back. I thought it was because she'd lost it because of what I did—I pretty much abandoned her and her sister to look out for each other—until I learned that our sister, her husband and son were all dead—or missing," he answered. "And I knew I had to do something. That's why I got back in her life and asked you for help."

I nodded.

* * *

_Udonna's POV_

"Clare?" I called.

She smiled at me and asked, "Udonna, what's going to happen?"

"I have to go with Mystic Mother, while you stay here with the Snow Prince," I replied.

She nodded and murmured, "Get better soon, OK?"

"I'll do my best," I vowed. "But no guarantees."

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, Udonna," she whispered into my sleeve.

"I'll miss you, too, Clare," I murmured, holding myself together, as the teen wept into the sleeve of my dress.

Mystic Mother and Snow Prince came downstairs. I pulled back and walked over to Mystic Mother, who swiftly cast a spell and we vanished.


	7. Clare at 16

_Clare's POV_

I glanced at Snow Prince. I've been here for the past year. I can't practice my magic—unless it's for defensive purposes—because he uses his magic more for fighting.

He smiled and said, "Come along, Clare. We need to train."

I nodded and joined him in the training room. He picked up an archery set and said, "I'll set up the targets."

I nodded and he rejoined me. "We're going to work on your archery skills, today, Clare."

I nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

He carefully helped me with my stance and helped me the first few times. Then he said, "I want you to try on your own."

I nodded and missed the target completely. He stared at me and then groaned. I knew what that meant—we had a long way to go. I wasn't allowed to move on to other weapons until I mastered the weapon we were currently working with. Last year, was all hand-to-hand combat training.

Depending on how long it took me to master archery, we'd be working on this all year.

I suddenly asked, "Snow Prince?"

"Yes, child?" he replied.

"Why are we doing this? I'm not going to be a warrior—I was training to be a sorceress," I protested.

He nodded and said, "Just in case."

"In case of what?" I demanded.

'Udonna's not always going to be around and you need to know some basic self-defense," he replied immediately. "Besides, most of what I'm teaching you is what I taught your mother and Udonna."

"You knew Mother?!" I was stunned.

He nodded and said, "Yes, I trained her—and Udonna—somewhat—along with the other Mystics."

I nodded and asked, "Why only somewhat train Udonna?"

"She had a child," he shrugged and said, "Now continue trying to hit the target."

I nodded and kept trying to hit the target until he said, "Come. We need to eat."

We ate lunch in silence. I pondered the concept of Udonna having a child, but then remembered, _May 15__th__—she was—is—always especially mopey—even more than usual. Her wedding anniversary was nine months earlier—oh, that's her child's birthday._

After I finished eating, I resumed attempting archery. After six months, I finally hit the target. Then I began attempting to hit the bull's-eye.

The very last day before my seventeenth birthday, I hit the bull's-eye. Snow Prince walked over and said, "Well done, Clare. Tomorrow, we'll review what I've taught you so far."

I nodded in agreement.


	8. Udonna's Breakdown Pt 1

_Udonna's POV_

"Udonna, child," Mystic Mother called.

I joined her and asked, "What is it, Mystic Mother?"

"You are holding your pain in you," she stated. "Come with me."

I obediently went with her and we went to another dimension. She said, "Let it all out, Udonna. I'll be back when you're ready to come back."

I nodded and she left me in this dimension. It was one of the safest dimensions—it was where my brother used to work with me, because our powers are so similar.

I closed my eyes and within minutes a blizzard began. It swiftly changed into an ice storm and the storm worsened. My eyes flew open and I threw my arms outward, wanting the storm to cover the whole dimension.

The storm steadily worsened as tears began streaking down my face.

I felt detached from my body and stared as I steadily increased the storm's fury and it began snowing, sleeting, and hailing with several icicles falling amongst the snow, sleet, and hail.

I whipped the storm around me, and brought some chunks of ice upward. I stared and frowned. I'd never been able to do that before—it was probably because of how upset I apparently really was. Soon, the snow and ice began to fly around me as I sank to the ground, shaking violently as I began to sob.

I pushed myself to my feet and began choking out, "Niella…why... did... you... leave... me?… I…can't... keep... going... like... this… hurts... too... much… Daggeron… why... did... you… lose... my... baby?... The... others… family… lives… gone… everyone… hurt… so... much... pain…"

Then the storm ended, as I curled up into a little ball and sobbed my heart out.

I took a deep breath and Mystic Mother returned and held out her hand. "Come with me, child," she ordered. "I promise you can come back as often as you like to grieve."

I nodded, too exhausted to do anything else.


	9. Clare at 17 and I Don't Care

_Clare's POV_

I was finally seventeen. I crawled further under my nice warm blanket. I didn't care what Snow Prince said. I didn't need to know how to fight. It's not like I was going to become a Mystic Warrior—like the ones in the stories Udonna used to tell me.

He came in and said, "Clare, it's time to get up."

"No," I heard myself say. "We're done training."

"What?!" he asked, stunned.

"I don't want to learn how to fight," I continued, sitting up. "I want to become a sorceress. I don't need to know this."

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

"No, I don't," I shot back.

After five minutes, he finally gave in and said, "Very well, but at least remember the hand-to-hand?"

I nodded—_that_ I might use someday.


	10. Mourning for Bowen

_Udonna's POV_

The next day, I returned and a second snow/ice storm arose. This time, I focused on the pain of losing my son—my only child—forever. So this time, the storm was a lot worse. Ice was flying every which way with three blizzards going at once. I had never done anything of this magnitude before, but I didn't care—I just wanted my son back with me. Why should he grow up without me? I was his mother—I deserved the chance to raise him—even if his father was gone. And _he_ would have said the same thing if the roles were reversed—if _he_ were here and I was the one who was gone.

Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed out, "Bowen… my… baby… my… little… boy… my… son… my… child… Why?… did… this… happen... My… child… My… little… one… I… miss… you… Bowen… Too… young… shouldn't… have… died… murdered… only… baby… wish… I… knew… you… were… alive… somewhere… Want… you… home… Miss… you… so… much… Son… love… you… so… much… waiting… see… again… Not… let… go… Bowen… save… him… protect… baby… No… goodbye… Bowen… So… sorry… protect… no… choice… send… away… not… safe… Home… gone… Hope… happiness… finds… you… a… loving… family… care… love… you… way… I… do… Want… only… best… be… safe… wherever… you… are… Bowen…"

Mystic Mother eventually found me, curled in a little ball, whimpering and crying. "I want my baby boy back," I sobbed.

She remained silent and I sobbed harder, "I don't care how big he gets. He'll _always_ be _my_ baby."

She nodded and I curled further into a ball, just wanting my son back—wanting a chance to see him, to raise him, to be his mother. I sobbed and she knelt down beside me. "Are you ready to come back?" she asked.

I shakily nodded. Then she murmured, "A mother's grief knows no end. Nor does the grief of a wife."

I nodded, but then wondered, _what does she mean by that?_


	11. Learning About Mother

_Clare's POV_

I soon knocked Snow Prince to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet and said, "Well, Clare, if you want to really fight, I can fight."

Again, I beat him. "So, what are we supposed to do until we get the all clear on Udonna's health?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "You can tell me about your childhood."

I nodded and said, "I'll tell you about my childhood if you tell me about my mother."

He nodded and I said, "Well, Udonna used to tell me all sorts of stories about her and my mother. Did they really get chased by a giant bat?"

Snow Prince laughed and said, "Yes, they did. But it was more of a shapeshifter—I thought those two were going to get all us killed."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It went from bat to bear to lynx to leopard to lion to wolf to eagle to snake to deer to tiger and it took all six of us—Leanbow, the other Mystics, and myself—to defeat it. After which I put your mother and Udonna under "house arrest"—that lasted about a week before Udonna snuck out, dragging Niella behind her, again," he laughed.

"How many times did Udonna get herself and Niella into danger?" I asked, grinning.

"Um, a lot—I lost count after the first hundred," he shrugged.

I laughed and said, "I can't believe that Udonna—who is the most well-behaved person I've ever met—got herself into trouble."

Snow Prince grinned and said, "I actually did kick her and Niella out when I found out that Udonna and Leanbow were sweet on each other."

"Why?" I asked. "Why not let them be together?"

"They weren't married—yet—and I did _not_ want my baby sister ending up pregnant," he replied. "And Leanbow was far from ready to settle down and start a family."

I nodded and asked, "How did you find out?"

"I walked into the training room and saw Udonna and Leanbow kissing each other—like serious kissing," he grimaced at the memory.

"After which, I proceeded to lecture the two of them," he finished.

Then he said, "Come on. We need to eat. We'll finish this conversation later."

As we ate, I asked, "What about Mother? Did she get into trouble before Udonna was born?"

"No, I think she took the responsibility of being the oldest pretty hard," he shrugged. "She wanted to keep Udonna out of trouble, only to get into trouble."

I laughed and said, "How much of a troublemaker was Udonna?"

"A lot, I imagine her son might have some of her troublesome streak," he laughed.

Then he frowned. "Actually, I'd be a bit worried about that boy—with his father's stubbornness and his mother's mischief—he'd be quite the troublemaker."

I nodded in agreement, wondering again why Bowen hadn't stayed with me and Udonna. "Why didn't she keep him?" I finally asked—I'd always wondered but never had the courage to ask Udonna.

"She couldn't," he answered, slowly. "He is a powerful wizard—with the magical capabilities of both parents. Only your mother had any magical abilities on your side of the family, Clare. Bowen has the power and the potential to eradicate the Darkness forever."

I nodded, finally understanding why my family had been torn apart. After we finished, we went down to the main room and saw Udonna and Mystic Mother. "She's ready to go home," Mystic Mother murmured, one hand on Udonna's shoulder.

I ran over to Udonna and we swiftly hugged and then returned home—to Rootcore.


	12. Mourning for Bowen II

_Udonna's POV_

For the next seven years, I returned and again wept for my son. I didn't bother creating a storm those times. I was too _tired_ and too _hurt_.

Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed out, "Bowen… my… baby… my… little… boy… my… son… my… child… Why?… did… this… happen... My… child… My… little… one… I… miss… you… Bowen… Too… young… shouldn't… have… died… murdered… only… baby… wish… I… knew… you… were… alive… somewhere… Want… you… home… Miss… you… so… much… Son… love… you… so… much… waiting… see… again… Not… let… go… Bowen… save… him… protect… baby… No… goodbye… Bowen… So… sorry… protect… no… choice… send… away… not… safe… Home… gone… Hope… happiness… finds… you… a… loving… family… care… love… you… way… I… do… Want… only… best… be… safe… wherever… you… are… Bowen…"

Some days, I would just cry. Other days I would whimper and choke out how much I wanted my son back.


	13. Mourning Leanbow

_Udonna's POV_

Seven years after I'd left Rootcore, Mystic Mother called, "Udonna. It is time you mourned for your husband. You have mourned for your sister, for your friends, and for your son, but have done nothing for him."

I nodded, shakily. Chances are I'd never be able to control the storm this time and I'd (a) pass out, (b) severely injure myself, (c) knock myself out, or (d) end up dead. And I don't dare say or think his name—unless I'm willing to pay the high price that comes with it—and I highly doubt that I'll ever reach that point.

"Be careful," she ordered, before sending me to what had become the dimension where I'd break down.

I nodded and threw my hands into the air and summoned a powerful storm. It started as a blizzard. It swiftly changed into an ice storm and the storm worsened. Ice was flying every which way with three blizzards going at once. I steadily increased the storm's fury and it began snowing, sleeting, and hailing with several icicles falling amongst the snow, sleet, and hail. I whipped the storm around me, and brought some chunks of ice upward. I soon combined the three blizzards and the three ice storms into one major storm. Ice, snow, sleet, and hail soon began rotating around me as I sank to the ground and wept for my husband. I'd be paying the price tonight.

"God… I… miss… you… Leanbow… not… fair… not… right… still… love… you… wish… you… were… home… my… Leanbow… hurt… pain… need… you… Want… you… home… barely… alive… fighting… to… survive… not… strong… enough… weakened… Leanbow… always… have… my… heart… come… home… soon…. Goodbye… Leanbow…" I sobbed out.

My body shook violently as I sobbed for what I had lost. I collapsed, and sank into a fitful state of semi-consciousness as my body began to heal itself—well, the physical injuries anyway.

I stood up and felt a song rise through me. I opened my mouth and began to sing for the first time in nearly two decades.

_"There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind and the world was a song and the song was exciting. There was a time when it all went wrong. I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted, but the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dream to shame. He slept a summer by my side. He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came and still I dream he'll come to me—that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather… I had a dream my life would be different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_

A second song bubbled inside me and I again sang—Mystic Mother was right—I had to let my pain out.

_"You were once my own companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years, fighting back tears—why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye."_

I sang several more times, each time, letting the tears flow down my face as I grieved for him, my love.

_"If you hear a voice in the middle of the night, saying it'll be alright, it will be me. If you feel a hand guiding you along when the path seems wrong, it will be me. There is no mountain that I can't climb. For you I'd swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way, and I go mine, a light will shine, and it will be me. If there is a key that goes to your heart, a special part, it will be me. If you need a friend, call out to the wind to hold you again. It will be me. Oh, how the world seems so unfair, creating a love that cannot be shared. As you go your way, and I go mine, a light will shine, and it will be me. I steal ever after. There's a place for two. Hear the old tears of laughter. I'll be there for you—in the sun and the moon, in the land and the sea—look all around you. It will be me. There is no mountain that I can't climb. For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way, and I go mine, a light will shine, and it will be me. It will be me. It will be me."_

_"I don't mind your odd behavior. It's the very thing I love. If you were an ice cream flavor, you would be my favorite one. My imagination sees you like a painting by Van Gogh. Starry nights and bright sunflowers follow you wherever you may go. Oh, I've loved you from the start, in every single way, and more each passing way. You are brighter than the stars. Believe me when I say, 'It's not about your scars. It's all about your heart.' You're a butterfly held captive, small and safe in your cocoon. Go on, take your time. Time is said to heal all wounds. Oh, I've loved you from the start, in every single way, and more each passing way. You are brighter than the stars. Believe me when I say, 'It's not about your scars. It's all about your heart.' Like a lock without a key, like a mystery without a clue, there is no me if I cannot have you. Oh, I've loved you from the start, in every single way, and more each passing day. You are brighter than the stars. Believe me when I say, 'It's not about your scars. It's all about your heart.'"_

_"Now that the time has come, soon gone is the day. There upon some distant shore, you'll hear me say, 'Long as the day in the summertime, deep as the wine dark sea, I'll keep your heart with mine till you come to me.' There like a bird I'd fly high through the air, reaching for the sun's full rays, only to find you there, and in the night when our dreams are still or when the wind calls free, I'll keep your heart with mine till you come to me. Now that the time has come, soon gone is the day. There upon some distant shore, you'll hear me say, 'Long as the day in the summertime, deep as the wine dark sea, I'll keep your heart with mine till you come to me.'"_

_"This is where I never thought I'd be, just shy of a year ago. Does your love come with a guarantee, a promise that you'll never let me go? I've walked through darkness many nights, but you're the light that's guiding me back home. It's taken time to afford this fight but now I'm here so please don't let me go. I'm not quite sure what keeps us here, but all I know this time is that we are and if I lived a hundred years, I know for certain you'd still hold my heart. I've seen the heartbreak love can bring. You learned too young the meaning of goodbye and though we both braved our ways. Still it's worth the strength we chose to fly. Our hearts are full, and upon our sleeves. I know you can clear the fate alone, but if I soar it, I'd never leave it. Promise me you'll never go. So who cares if we make this last promise I won't let you go. Tell me when the rough time hits, you fight to make it work. There is no one else to love you like I do. I live my life inside of you and I'm glad I'm with you, so please don't let me go. Please don't let me go. This where you'd thought you'd be, just shy of a year ago. My love comes with a guarantee, a promise that I'll never let you go."_

_"A hand above the water—an angel reaching for the sky. Is it raining in heaven? Do you want us to cry? And everywhere the broken-hearted on every lonely avenue—no one could reach them—no one but you. One by one, only the good die young. They're flying too close to the sun and life goes on without you. Another tricky situation—I get to drowning in the blues and I find myself thinking, well, what would you do? Yes, it was such an operation, forever paying every due. Hell, you made a sensation. You found a way through. One by one, only the good die young. They're only flying too close to the sun and we'll remember forever. And now the party must be over. I guess we'll never understand the sense of your leaving. Was it the way it was planned? And so we grace another table and raise our glasses one more time. There's a face at the window and I ain't never, never, saying goodbye. One by one, only the good die young. They're only flying too close to the sun. Crying for nothing, crying for no one, no one but you."_

_"In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world—we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through now that I've found you—love will find a way."_

_"It seems like only yesterday you were just a child at play. Now you're all grown up inside of me. Oh, how fast those moments flee. Once we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone, love goes on and on. Love will live. Love will last. Love goes on and on and on. Once we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone, love goes on and on."_

_"Somehow I know I will find a way to a brighter day in the sun. Somewhere that I know he waits for me. Someday soon, he'll see I'm the one. I won't give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away 'cause I still believe in destiny—that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'cause I still believe, believe in love. I know what's real cannot be denied. Although it may hide for a while, with just one touch, love can calm your fears, turning all your tears into smiles. It's such a wondrous feeling. I know my heart can't be wrong 'cause I still believe in destiny—that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'cause I still believe, believe in love. Love can make miracles, change everything, lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing. Love is a river when you fall—it's the greatest power of all. 'Cause I still believe in destiny—that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above 'cause I still believe, believe in love."_

_"There comes a time when you have to look back at your life, all things you know that you have done, all things that you've become. It's hard to say all the reasons that you walk away. Did you think that I was just too strong? Let me tell you—you were wrong. 'Cause even though I made it on my own, sometimes the world is cold standing alone. I'm reaching for a hand that I can hold 'cause in the end I'm only human. My heart's not made of steel—I'm looking for someone to break my shield 'cause even superheroes have to feel and in the end I'm only human. I may stand my ground but that doesn't mean my mind's not spinning 'round. Don't be deceived by who you think I am. There's so much—you just don't understand. Have you seen me cry? Have you ever really looked into my eyes? You would see the walls around me ain't that high—did you ever really try? 'Cause even though I made it on my own, sometimes the world is cold standing alone. I'm reaching for a hand that I can hold 'cause in the end I'm only human. My heart's not made of steel—I'm looking for someone to break my shield 'cause even superheroes have to feel and in the end I'm only human. There's so many signs to me, so don't be fooled by what you seen—underneath all of this lies, I'm human on the inside. 'Cause even though I made it on my own, sometimes the world is cold standing alone. I'm reaching for a hand that I can hold 'cause in the end I'm only human. My heart's not made of steel—I'm looking for someone to break my shield 'cause even superheroes have to feel and in the end I'm only human."_

_"We used to walk along the street when the porch lights were shining bright—before I had somewhere to be—back when we had all night and we were happy. I do recall a good while back—we snuck into the circus. You threw your arms around my neck—back when I deserved it and we were happy. When it was good, baby, it was good. We showed 'em all up. No one could touch the way we laughed in the dark, talking 'bout your daddy's farm we were gonna buy someday and we were happy. Oh, I hate those voices telling me I'm not in love anymore, but they don't give me choices and that's what these tears are for 'cause we were happy. We were happy. When it was good, baby, it was good. We showed 'em all up. No one could touch the way we laughed in the dark, talking about your daddy's farm and you were gonna marry me when we were happy. Yeah, we were happy, were happy. Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh. We were happy."_

_"We thought we had it all. We thought we'd go unscathed. We thought our love would border on infinity. We thought that we were free. The world would disappear. We left ourselves wide open and we had no fear, but forever came and went. Forever stumbled through. Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you. Forever had us fooled. We fell for it again. Now time is standing still forever. Lying next to you, but you're already gone. Too much has been said and it can't be undone. When ashes fade to dust, I touch your water and the iron turns to rust. So forever came and went. Forever stumbled through. Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you. Forever had us fooled. We fell for it again. Now time is standing still forever. We thought we had it all. We thought we'd go unscathed. We thought our love would border on infinity. Forever was a shame, stole a little piece of us, to live up to his name was really just too much. Forever came and went. Forever stumbled through. Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you. Forever came and went. Forever stumbled through. Forever had more sense of time and made a mess of me and you. Forever had us fooled. We fell for it again. Now time is standing still forever and came and went. Oh, I thought we had it all. Oh, oh, oh, I thought I had it all, every day until the end, you and me, oh."_

_"It's October again. Leaves are falling down like rain. One more year's come and gone, but nothing's changed. Wasn't I supposed to be someone who could face the things that I've been running from? Let me feel—I don't care if I break down. Let me fall—even if I hit the ground. If I cry a little and die a little, at least I know I lived just a little. Let me feel. Let me fall. I become much too good at being invincible. I'm an expert at 'play it safe.' And 'keep it cool' but I swear this is not who I'm meant to be. I refuse to let my life fall over me. Let me feel—let me feel—I don't care if I break down. Let me fall—let me fall—even if I hit the ground. If cry a little—cry—and die a little—die—at least I know I lived just a little. Let me feel. Let me fall. Yes, I'm gonna be someone—gonna be. It I take it as comes—if I face the things that I've been running—I've been running from. Let me feel—let me feel. I don't care if I break down. Let me fall—let me fall—even the ground. If I cry a little—cry—and die a little—die-at least I know I lived just a little. Let me feel. Let me fall. It's October again. The leaves are falling down like rain. Oh…"_

_"Now I have nothing, so God give me strength 'cuz I'm weak in his wake and if I'm strong, I just might still break and I don't have anything to share that I won't throw away into the air. That song is sung out and this bell is rung out. He was the light that I'd bless. He took my last chance at happiness. So God give me strength. God give me strength. I can't hold on to him, God, God give me strength, when the phone doesn't ring and I am lost in imagining. That song is sung out and this bell is rung out. He was the light that I'd bless. He took my last chance at happiness. God, if he'd grant me his indulgence and decline, I might as well wipe him from my memory—fracture the spell as he becomes my enemy. Maybe I was washed out like a lip print on his shirt. See, I'm only human. I want him to hurt, oh, I want him to hurt. God give me strength. God give me strength. God give me strength. God give me strength."_

_"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street, faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the freefall—like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all. Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red. Loving him was red. Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him was easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found that love could that strong. Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red, oh, red, burning red. Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes—tell myself it's time now, gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head, burning red. Darling, it was red. Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey, all alone. Forgetting was like trying to know somebody you've never met 'cause loving him was red. Yeah, yeah, red. We're burning red. And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head, comes back to me, burning red, yeah, yeah, 'cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street."_

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look your window, darling—everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound… __Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh."_

"_Shalalala. Shalalala. You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven, and you'd hold me close in your arms and by the way, you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me. I miss you. I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. You used to call me your dreamer and now I'm living out my dream. Oh, how I wish you could see that's happening for me. I'm thinking back on the past—it's true that time is flying far too fast. I miss you. I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I know you're in a better place, yeah, but I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be even though it's not here with me. I miss you. I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go and I need you to know—I miss you. Shalalala. I miss you. I miss you."_

"_It was just a little smile, and it shuddered me. Just a little thing could brighten up your day. Such a tiny little boy, only seven years—still I saw that little spark in your eyes, a spark of hope, a spark of trust with a lion's bravery, waking up each morning fighting the fight. A little smile, so truthfully and I couldn't help but feel so ashamed of all my doubts and my fears in this perfect easy life that I lived. It was just a little song that she sung for me. Just a little song—it took my breath away. Just a tiny little girl—stronger than the sea—with that little song she told me to have faith—telling me to live my life, to follow all my dreams, to be proud of everything I achieve. To seize the day and that is strife to make every moment real. You can fight the fight whenever you need in this perfect easy life that you live. But you colored the world with your smile. You let the clouds in the sky follow you. You colored the world with your smile. I just hope I colored your sky a bit blue. Oh, you colored the world with your smile. You let the clouds in the sky follow you. You colored the world with your smile. I just hope I colored your sky a bit blue. Seize the day—that is strife to make every moment real. You can fight whenever you need in this wondrous, precious life, in this blessed and magic life, in this perfect easy life that you live."_

"_And now I'm all alone again—nowhere to turn, no one to go to—without a home, without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near. Now I can make believe he's here. Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head. On my own, pretending he's beside me, all alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me and when I lose my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me for ever and forever and I know it's only in my mind—that I'm talking to myself and not to him and although I know that he is blind, still I say—there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over he is gone, the river's just a river. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning—a world that's full of happiness that I have never known! I love him. I love him. I love him but only on my own."_

"_Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah, and I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, but not today, no 'cause I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me. And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new—it could never be the way I loved you. Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah, and I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt. But that makes it worse, yeah, see, I'm a wreck inside. My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need—and it might be wonderful, yeah. It might be magical, uh oh. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new it could never be the way I loved you. Like a first love, my one and only true love. Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah? I loved you like you loved me, oh, like something pure and holy, like something that can never be replaced—and it was wonderful, it was magical, it was everything I've waited for, a miracle and if I should ever fall in love again with someone new, oh, it could never be the way, no, it will never be the way I loved you."_

"_I've always known magic has grown along the rivers and hollowed trees. I've seen you there through misty air, dancing the waltz with falling leaves. Whispering dell—a magical spell—capturing rainbows on newborn wings. Don't worry if you're found. I'll never do you harm. I believe in you believe in me. Butterfly and fairy sprite come to me. If I catch you, I'll set you free. Look you over—then let you go. Butterfly and fairy sprite fly away home. Just look you over—then let you go. Fly, fly, fly away home. Mischievous fun, acorn a drum, traveling song sailing through the reeds, rose petal grown, buttercup crown, lavender blue you wear upon your feet. I come with open arms—I'll never do you harm. I believe in you believe in me. Butterfly and fairy sprite come to me. If I catch you, I'll set you free. Look you over—then let you go. Butterfly and fairy sprite fly away home. Just look you over—then let you go. Fly, fly, fly away home. Fly away home. May your wishes all come true when you believe, when you believe! Butterfly and fairy sprite come to me. If I catch you, I'll set you free. Look you over—then let you go. Butterfly and fairy sprite fly away home. Just look you over—then let you go. Fly, fly, fly away home. Fly away home."_

_"And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Did not want your money, sir__—_came out here cuz I was told to. And now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here. Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him, and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head. On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me for ever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The tree are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will go on_ turning__—the world is full of happiness that I have never known! I love him... I love him... I love him... But only on my own..."_

_"Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together. Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other. Must be strong, and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walks away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone? Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over. Must be brave and we must go on. Must not say what we've known all along. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walks away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone? How can I not love you?... Must be brave and we must be strong. Cannot say what we've known all along. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one walks away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone? How can I not love you—when you are gone…?"_

I collapsed to the ground and sobbed until I felt sick, but despite that I just kept crying.

I eventually returned to the palace. "Mystic Mother, I am ready to return home," I murmured.

She nodded and we picked up Clare and Clare and I returned home to Rootcore.


	14. Return to Rootcore

_Udonna's POV_

That evening, after returning to Rootcore, I asked, "Clare, how was staying with my brother?"

"It was OK," she shrugged. "I learned some hand-to-hand combat and can defend myself now."

"That's good," I said, feeling slightly relieved. I had known eventually I would need to teach her some self-defense, and my brother had taken care of that for me.

"And he told me some more stories about Mother," she added happily.

I smiled—Snow Prince had known our sister longer—and I was sure he knew more stories about her than I did.

"Apparently, she was a good child until after you were born and started causing trouble," Clare giggled.

"And who told you _that_?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Snow Prince," she answered automatically.

I grinned and replied, "That is _true_—I was a bit of a troublemaker when I was younger."

"Did you really make out with the Red Mystic in the middle of the training room?" she asked, abruptly changing the topic.

I grinned and nodded. "It was nice, until my brother made me and Niella move out for about two weeks," I answered.

Clare grinned and asked, "When we can restart my lessons?"

"What, oh, those lessons," I replied. "How about tomorrow morning? We both need to get some rest." I hugged Clare again before sending her off to bed and going to bed myself.


	15. Restarting the Lessons

_Udonna's POV_

The next morning, I got up and swiftly dressed. I then woke up Clare and told her, "Get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a half hour."

After she finished changing, she shuffled downstairs after me, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at her and we ate in silence until I asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"I think it might be best if we review what I'd already learned—just to make sure I still remember it," she replied immediately.

I nodded in agreement.

For the next two weeks, we reviewed what I had previously taught Clare.


	16. Broken Spell I

_A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then Darkness came into power, and the Great Battle began. An army of the undead led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The humans never knew of the Great Battle or of the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even till this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken._

On his way to Briarwood, where he would be staying with his sister, Nick Russell paused and removed his helmet and, running his fingers through his hair, looked over the city. "That must be Briarwood," he commented. He put his helmet back on and resumed his travels. An earthquake occurred and Nick Russell, who was moving to Briarwood to stay with his sister, Alyssa Enrilé, the former Wild Force White Noble Tiger Ranger, was knocked off his motorcycle and into a grassy field—technically she was his stepsister—her father had eventually remarried his old high school sweetheart Maria Elizabeth Rose Russell. Maria told her son—her only child—she could never have children of her own, so she and her first husband had adopted Nick—that he was to keep his first father's surname rather than the take the Enrilé surname.

I watched as the Xenotome flew from a shelf and landed on a bookstand on the second level of the first floor and then opened on its own. I walked over to it and read a few lines. I raised my head and murmured, "The Darkness is returning."

Meanwhile, as Nick was riding toward town, in town, in a small record shop—the Rock Porium—on the edge of town, Madison Rocca filmed her sister, Vida Rocca, as she busily operated her DJ turntables. "Great job, sis!" Madison called.

Vida grinned and nodded to her sister. Madison turned and filmed Xander and Chip—her two best friends and fellow employees. Then she turned and caught their boss, Toby Slambrook, entering the store, looking flustered. "Toby?" she asked.

"Aren't you taking the day off?" Vida asked, joining her sister.

Toby nodded and said, "I was. I was diving wwith the little fishies in the ocean at the reef. When one little fishy swam up to me and asked, "Are your employees cleaning the store like you asked them to?' Now, I have to go back to the ocean, back to the reef, find the fish, and say no."

The two sisters laughed as Toby made a fishy face.

Xander walked over and said, "I'll get them to work, boss."

"You mean do the jobs I pay your for?" he asked, stunned.

The others nodded and Xander immediately ordered, "Chip, you take care of stock. Madison, you dust. Vida, you take out the trash. And I'll supervise."

Vida scowled and grabbed the pillow from behind Xander's head "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Supervising—it might look like I'm doing nothing, but I am working," he protested. Tapping his head, he finished, "Up here. Supervising is hard work."

Vida scoffed when the earthquake began. "Everybody get down!" Xander yelled.

Toby, poking his head out of his office, called, "Remember the safety procedures! Get under a desk!" he finished, diving under his desk.

Chip yelled, "It's the end of the world!"

Madison grabbed the energetic redhead and yanked him behind the counter. "Chip!" she screamed, pulling him behind the counter with her.

"Just kidding," he added, as she yanked him to safety.

The friends emerged unharmed and Vida groaned. "Great. I didn't think it was possible, but the store is messier than before," she muttered angrily.

Xander nodded and flopped back in his chair. "Well, get to work. The store won't clean itself," he said cheerfully.

Vida yanked the pillow from behind his head again, and said, "We all work here. We all have to help, Xander."

Xander scowled and the four friends eventually went outside.

"After going through a near-death experience, the human species tends to react in different ways," Madison began. "Some listen to music." She waved to her sister.

"Some exercise," Madison said as she filmed Xander on his skateboard.

The Vida yelled, "If there's a scratch on my car, I swear, Xander, I will rearrange your limbs."

"And some eat," she finished, walking over to Chip.

"Tell me, Chip Thron, what kind of pizza are you eating?" she asked.

"Chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and cocholate marshmallows," he answered.

"A fine example of the non-human species," she quipped, when she heard someone call, "Won't someone please help me?"

"I will," Nick volunteered. "I could use a break from fixing my bike."

Xander frowned and said, "You're new around here. You don't seem to know many of the facts. Here's one—if you go into those woods, you don't come out again."

Nick insisted, "No one else in this town seems to care."

Vida stepped forward, "I'll go too—not everyone in this town is a coward."

Chip joined his friend and added, "I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest. This is a dangerous quest, right?"

Vida nodded and added, "Perilous."

"Sweet," Chip grinned.

After the four left, Xander looked helplessly at Madison, who frowned, and said, "Don't look at me. I'm the sister with the common sense."

Xander nodded and the two eventually rejoined the others.

As the first three—Nick, Vida, and Chip—neared the entrance to the woods, the old man paused. "Are you sure? The woods are a very scary place," he informed them.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger," Nick replied.

The man mysteriously replied, "Everyone's in danger."

The four whirled at the sound of a car. Vida glared. "Xander, I told you ever took my car, I would rearrange your limbs," the elder Rocca sister snapped.

"You're going into the woods and never coming out again. It's not like you're ever going to see it again," Xander pointed out.

Chip nodded in agreement and said, "He has a point."

Unnoticed by the others, the old man whispered, "And so there are five."

As they entered the enchanted portion of the forest, which was once known as Maren, many years ago, the old man pused and leaned against a tree and vanished.

Madison paused and said, "I felt something back there. Did you guys feel it?"

Nick turned toward her and then realized something. "Where's the old man?" he asked.

Chip grinned and said, "Five minutes in the forest and we're already lost. Cool!"

Nick found himself questioning the energic redhead's sanity.

As they walked, Chip said, "I heard a horrible witch lives in the woods, with yellow skin, and drool that runs down her cheek as she talks."

I watched and listened to the group—_who_ had made that up? That wasn't true—I was the only sorceress in these woods nowadays. All of the other magical warriors had either died twenty years during the Great War or had moved to the safety of our neighboring country, Tortall, since King Jonathan IV of Conté took over from his parents years ago. Apparently, he also married the banished princess of Saren, Thayet _jian_ Wilima and they have started a family—since I came home I've been trying to keep on top of events in neighboring lands—as well as I can. There was always the fact that we were the _only_ area that specialized with our Gifts. Everywhere else, it was just important that one was trained in the use of the Gift or with their magical abilities.

Nick scowled and said, "Guys, there are no such things as witches. There's someone behind me. Oh, I'm so scared. Boo!"

Vida flinched and I crept up on the group. "There _is_ someone behind you!" she yelled.

Nick turned, looked at me, and swiftly rejoined the others. I glanced at them and then saw the Hidiacs—I had to get the rangers of legend to safety and fast. "Whoever it is, invited friends," Vida murmured nervously.

I frowned—those Hidiacs were my enemies. Holding out my hand, I chanted, "_Galwit Aerotan!_" and summoned five brooms that would take them to Rootcore—I knew they'd be safe there.

I then destroyed the Hidiacs.

"Where are we?" Vida asked.

I stepped toward them and said, "I call it Rootcore."

They quickly ran inside. I slipped in one of the back entrances.

They backed away, and, removing my cloak, I continued, "I am the sorceress Udonna. This is my home."

I waved my hand and the room slowly lit up—I'd sent Clare to get some stickleberries as well as check on the nearby village—Woodland Village—they had been responsible for looking after Rootcore while Clare and I were both "away"—well, technically we were _away_—she was undergoing defensive training and I was grieving my losses from the Great War—I was more away than her.

The teens looked around the room. "Cool," Chip commented. I had a feeling I was going to like Chip.

I continued explaining, "When you entered the woods, you stepped into a parallel dimension."

"A parallel dimension outside Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?" Chip asked the other teens.

I smiled at Chip. "Twenty years ago, the forces of Darkness attacked and overran this realm. They very nearly overtook your world as well, but we beat them back, but at a high price," I explained rapidly.

"Listen, lady, none of us are buying this fairy tale, right guys?" Nick scoffed.

I huffed, indignantly—how dare this teen call the nightmare that my life has been for the past twenty years a fairy tale. "This is not a fairy tale," I responded coldly.

"Look, let's just hear the lady out," the girl with the short dark hair said. "Then we can leave."

I nodded in gratitude and then continued explaining as I handed out the Mystic wands. "Legend foretold of five warriors from the human realm who would rise up and defeat the Darkness. You are those warriors. You are the power rangers."

"Wow, the power rangers?" Chip asked.

"Wait a minute," Xander protested. "Our football team hasn't won a game in six years. How do you expect us to stop the forces of pure evil?"

I frowned how was I supposed to answer that? And did he mean what the humans called soccer in America—or another sport?

Then Clare entered the room, yelling, "Udonna! Udonna!"

"What is it?" I asked.

She ran over to me and then looked at the teens. "Oh, hello," she awkwardly.

"Clare, these are the Mystic Force," I told her.

All five teens waved awkwardly. Clare nodded and then whispered something in my ear. I frowned and then nodded, tensely. I pulled back and looked at the rangers. "Stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods on your own. It's not safe," I ordered.

I snapped my fingers and vanished. "How does she do that?" Clare demanded. "I practice and practice, but nothing."

The others looked at Clare and she said, "Hello again. I'm Clare, sorceress-in-training here at Rootcore."

"That's it," Nick commented. "I'm outta here."

Madison nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, we should probably head back."

Clare ran in front of them and held up her hand and said, "No. Udonna said you were to stay here."

Nick scowled and Clare said, "I know. I'll conjure a spell that will freeze you in place until Udonna returns. _Corum Oviat Ditrum_."

The rangers looked at each and then at Clare—who had turned herself into a sheep. "Oh, boy, is Udonna going to be maaaaad at me," Clare commented.

The rangers set their wands aside and all left Rootcore. They soon arrived at Woodland Village.

I glanced at them and frowned. I walked over to them and said, "I thought I told you to stay at Rootcore."

The elf leader turned and saw them. Then he said, "The protectors are here. Hail, the Mystic Force!"

"Hail, the Mystic Force!" the entire force village knelt in awe of the five teens.

"Now these are my kind of people," Xander commented. "I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped. It feels good."

"What happened here?" Madison asked.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," I answered, softly. "Tomorrow, it will be another village."

"Why?" she asked.

"They are searching for me," I replied. "Next it will be you."

The rangers exchanged anxious glances. I turned and we all watched as a dark-skinned—no, black—no, it was definitely a Dark Troll approached the village.

I ordered, "Take out your wands."

"Um, we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip confessed.

Despite the fact I really wanted to, I didn't groan in aggravation—how had _he_ handled being the leader of the Mystic Force?—and said, "Very well, tehn. You leave me no choice. Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

I morphed. "Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!" I called.

A group of Hidiacs attacked as well. "We got company," Nick pointed out the Hidiacs to the others.

They began to fight the Hidiacs and were losing, badly.

"To use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic," I called.

"Well, I do believe," Chip began. "I believe in magic!"

Lightning bolts burst from the tree behind him and destroyed the Hidiacs. Then Chip yelled, "It really works, guys! Just believe!"

Xander slumped against a tree and choked out, "I believe in magic." Two vines shot out—it definitely woke him up—and destroyed the Hidiacs.

"I believe in magic," Madison whispered. Water shot of a well beyond her and levitated the Hidiacs, destroying them.

"I believe, I believe," Vida murmured. A pink tornado appeared and threw the Hidiacs around. "I'm a tornado? And pink? I like. Well, all except the color," Vida added after the Hidiacs were destroyed.

I eventually destroyed the Dark Troll. "I guess I believe too," Nick muttered. Nothing happened for him.

I stepped towared him and destroyed the Hidiacs for him. Then I demorphed and shook my head, sadly.

Turning to the others, I smiled and said, "You are truly are the ones. Are you ready to accept your legacy?"

Chip nodded eagerly and said, "I'm in."

Vida added, "I'm in too. I kicked some serious evil butt back there."

Madison bit her lip and said, "This is so unlike me, but I'm in. Where my sister goes, I go too."

Xander grinned and said, "Someone's gotta look after these guys."

Then we turned to Nick.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing—it didn't work for me," Nick confessed.

"Why don't you try believing again? Maybe it didn't catch on," Madison suggested, helpfully.

I shook my head and said, "He is a nonbeliever. There is nothing I can do for him. Clare will show you out of the woods."

"Clare!" I called.

A sheep came toward us and baaed out, "Coming, Udonna."

I smiled gently and asked, "When will you get your spells, right, child?"

"Show Nick the way to the entrance of the forest," I ordered.

She nodded and ordered Nick, "Follow me."

Nick raised his eyebrows and left the group.

Then we were attacked again and we collapsed on the ground_._


	17. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
